IA26 - Not Even A Whisper
|dates = 7th March 2003 - September 2003 |authors = #"Sweet Little Headache" — Kevin Michael Wilcox #"The Loneliness" — Timothy E. Jones #"Tertiary Adjunct" — Jon Andersen #"Tangerine Dreams" — Philip Alderman #"Afterbirth" — Tony Whitt #"Just Singing the Blues" — TimeLadyX #"The Miracle of Birth" — Jeff Beuck #"Independence Day" — Tim Hollis #"All's Well That Ends Well... RIGHT?" — Timothy E. Jones #"Choice. The problem is choice." — Jon Andersen #"Window of Opportunity" — Writer X |mod = Jeff Beuck, Jon Andersen |blurb = Jon Andersen |artist = Raichel Holland |alt = Image:Ia26cover01.jpg| Raichel Holland Image:Ia26cover02.jpg| Raichel Holland Image:Ia26cover04.jpg| Raichel Holland |cast = * 8th Doctor * Blue * Tangerine |guest = * Independence |roots = * The film version of 2001 (the music from chapter 2 comes from the 'evolution moment' at the beginning of the film). * Peter Beagle's The Last Unicorn (the transformation in chapter 3). * The book Shadow Star (cover art and the backstory of the characters on it). * Star Trek: Voyager slash fiction (Blue deliberaely looks like Jeri Ryan). * Helen Fayle's Book of Talesian fanfiction (TARDISes are dragons). * "Fangrrl Life" by Phil Pascoe (the metascience of a lesbian TARDIS). * The DWM comic strips (Shaydes). * The Matrix Reloaded and The Animatrix (certain imagery). * The film Gods and Monsters (certain imagery, notably Independence's adult form). |fluffs = |goofs = |tech = * Blue's unique method of referring to herself is called a cojoined pronoun. * TARDISes (and to an extent their Pilots) are comprised of 'fictional mass' = power, power = energy, energy = mass; someone just made up the equations defining the existence of a TARDIS. * Donor engrams are the copied memories of other people used to give an AI false experience. |plot = |jokes = |fashion = |double = |disasters = |triumphs = * "The man seemed to brighten. "I say, the seven of us are going to have a game of Monopoly. Fancy joining in? We'll let you be the Scotty dog." (Ch. 4) |cont = * Austen and Jethro used to watch holosoaps at the Intolt-7 research facility (Twenty-Five Pieces of Silver). * The Doctor carries a Gallifreyan Army knife in his pants pocket. * TARDISes have a literal window to their 'soul'. * There's a smiley face sticker on the underside of the TARDIS console. * The TARDIS observatory is an immersive simularity chamber (Lucifer Rising). |links = * The Zero Room (Castrovalva). * The VW beetle (Vampire Science, amongst others). * Benny and the Doctor's intimated romp in her bedroom (The Dying Days). * Stockbridge & Shaydes (The Stockbridge Horror, amongst others). |locations = * Tacitus, unspecified time. * The Temporal Vortex. |history = |unwritten = * Tangerine has been in the TARDIS for half a month prior to the events of this story; she has killed seven times since first being embodied. |also = |bottomline = With events clearly building towards a version of the Time War that was the 8th Doctor's ultimate legacy across numerous media, external events conspired to make him yesterday's news and brought his story in the IAs to a fascinating and entirely premature end. }} Category:8th Doctor stories Category:Blue stories Category:Tangerine stories Category:Independence stories